Andrew Miller
Andrew Mark Miller (born May 21, 1985) is an American professional baseball pitcher with the Boston Red Sox of Major League Baseball. Detroit Tigers Miller was drafted in 2006, 6th overall by the Detroit Tigers, and agreed to a contract with a guaranteed value of $5.45 million and a signing bonus of $3.55 million on August 4, 2006. He made his pro debut on August 20, 2006 with the High-A Lakeland Tigers against the Fort Myers Miracle, striking out two batters and allowing no baserunners in one inning. His stint with Lakeland lasted less than a week, as he pitched his third and final outing six days later, once again against the Miracle. After five scoreless innings in three outings, he was called up to the Major Leagues. Miller also played for the Erie Seawolves in Double-A. Miller was not in the minor leagues very long before getting called up to the Major Leagues. Miller made his major league debut on August 30 against the New York Yankees, pitching one scoreless inning and allowing only one baserunner on a hit by pitch. While Miller did not make the opening day roster for the Tigers, he made his first major league start May 18, 2007 versus the St. Louis Cardinals in place of injured starter Jeremy Bonderman. Miller earned his first major league victory in his season debut, pitching 6 scoreless innings and giving up 4 hits while walking 3 and striking out 2. Miller showed his full potential in this game, but he was sent back to the minors as Bonderman recovered from injury. Miller was later recalled while Nate Robertson was sent to the disabled list with arm fatigue. He earned a 15-7 victory over the New York Mets behind another superb offensive backing by his teammates. Miller's best game pitched in 2007 was a six inning performance in Atlanta allowing 4 hits and no runs while also striking out two batters and walking two ending in a 5-0 Tigers victory Florida Marlins On December 5, 2007, the Tigers traded Miller, Cameron Maybin, Mike Rabelo, Dallas Trahern, Eulogio de la Cruz and Burke Badenhop to the Florida Marlins for Dontrelle Willis and Miguel Cabrera. Miller injured his oblique muscle in 2009. On May 16, 2009, Florida activated the left-hander off the disabled list. During Spring Training in 2010, the Florida Marlins announced that Miller would be assigned to their Triple-A minor league team, the New Orleans Zephyrs to open the 2010 season. He was called up to the Major League club on August 18. Boston Red Sox On November 12, 2010, Andrew Miller was traded to the Boston Red Sox in exchange for relief pitcher Dustin Richardson. He was non-tendered less than a month later, and re-signed with the club on December 16, 2010. During 2011 spring training, Miller was optioned to minor league camp and it was announced that he would begin the year as a starting pitcher with the Triple-A Pawtucket Red Sox. On June 19, Miller had his contract purchased by Boston. In Miller's first four starts in a Boston uniform, the Red Sox won all four games in which he started, with Miller being the winning pitcher in three of his four Boston starts. His first loss of the 2011 season came on July 15, as the Tampa Bay Rays hosted the Red Sox at Tropicana Field. He was pulled after two-and-two-third innings, having already given up seven runs on five hits, including a grand slam to Ben Zobrist. Miller began the 2012 season in the minors, rehabbing an injury. When he was called up to the majors, the Red Sox moved him to the bullpen. On July 6, 2013, Miller suffered a foot injury and left the game. An MRI revealed that there were torn ligaments in the lisfranc zone of his foot. As a result, Miller was knocked out for the remainder of the 2013 season.